User talk:Berryleaf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors DeathClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brackenpool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whatsit88 (Talk) 12:28, October 2, 2011 wanna chat? Whatsit88 19:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? hey dude ur online! cool! btw im now all the way to rank 11 on warriors roleplay wiki! Whatsit88 19:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't! I'm just a rollback. Rollback's can only rollback edits. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 23:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You getting kickbanned on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki was out of my control. I'm a ROLLBACKER. ROLLBACKERS can not kickban, only Chat mod, admins, and b-cats can. So why ban me on GardevoirisAwesome Wiki when I've done nothing wrong? -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 00:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hey dude i unbanned wildstorm on deathclan wiki. but i said he had to follow 5 easy rules. if he fucks up i will ban him again. Whatsit88 17:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) wow ur home at school? :D Whatsit88 18:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? Whatsit88 18:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry i was away. just a little busy :( Whatsit88 18:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey dude wildstorm said she just wants to be friends with me again. thats why she stayed on this wiki. Whatsit88 18:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) she joined the chat on my little pony friendship is magic wiki and said that. Whatsit88 18:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? Whatsit88 00:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, wildstorm really is a rollbacker and cant do anything about it. ask 4pinkbear. she is the buerecrat on wcrw. Whatsit88 01:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? Whatsit88 23:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) well u can play as a kit of toughclaw and hawkpoppy. hawkpoppy is toughclaw's mate, and shadestripe's mate will be one of toughclaw's daughters. Whatsit88 19:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) u can roleplay as stonekit and hazelkit. btw what are my lines for da fair part 6? Whatsit88 19:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) my pokemon white friend code is 3697 0123 2892. but watch out. i have tough pokemon. Whatsit88 02:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks Whatsit88 21:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Fiiinee, I'm on chat. >:/ 21:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now. I had to get a snack. 21:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) sorry, but i dont want 4pinkbear to have b-crat stats. she can have rollback status though. Whatsit88 02:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Just saying But Fernfox has barely done much for the wiki, when I coded pages, cleaned vandalism, and helped others with the wiki, but she got adminship? Isn't that a little unfair? 20:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) hey i was unblocked from wcrw! now, do not spam the wiki anymore. thats why we got blocked in the first place. Whatsit88 01:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Berry, I keep on trying to unblock you. I change the block to "1 second" to "one minute" because after a second or a minute, it doesn't work -_- I contacted Randomtime to help me-he's a VSTF. I don't know why the "Unblock" button is hatin' 21:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) u still online? im ready to chat Whatsit88 23:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ya im there now Whatsit88 00:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC)